Xil Tigris
Description= Appearance He is 6’1’’ tall, and has golden fur compared to most orange furred tigers of his species, he has scars across his body, mainly one going through his left eye, all of them being the fruit of his various jobs as a bounty hunter. Personality Main Traits Arrogant: Xil is pretty arrogant about himself, mainly thinking of how superior he is compared to others even from his own species. Rude: Xil is usually very rude and doesn’t mind saying offensive stuff to others or telling the truth even if it hurts them, he normally does without a care about the other person's feelings. Daring: Being full of himself is only natural that Xil likes to take risks even in the most suicidal moments, whether his life or someone else's is at stake, it barely means anything to him. Proud: Xil also is proud of his own duties as both a tiger and bounty hunter and as a consequence follows is own rules and decisions. Although he always has a desire of completing his job, he doesn’t do it for the rewards, he does them for himself and to prove his superiority. Stubborn: Besides his pride, he is also very stubborn, and will say that his ways are the ideal way of thought. He won’t admit to anyone telling him otherwise. Strenghts Keen Reflexes: Being of the feline species and having trained since a young age to be a hunter gave Xil a boost in reflex time, which as a fighter he uses most of the time to take down his targets. Resourceful: Having spent most of his life as a nomad, Xil learned how to make stuff from what nature gives him, hunt on his own, know what is poison and what to eat or drink, and even build his own temporary houses. Flaws Hotheaded: As part of his personality, it is only natural that Xil is pretty impulsive and hotheaded when in conflict with either an enemy or his ideals. Xenophobe: Probably the key part of Xil’s personality as a whole, he is racist and aggressive to mainly humans but also to any anthro that works for humans, seeing them as pathetic, weak or worthless. Sensitive: When it's up to Xil’s plans and actions, he doesn’t like to take criticism out of them as he takes it as an offense and/or challenge. If someone dares say that he is wrong or that he can’t do something right, chances are that whoever said that will end up with a bad time. |-|Abilities and skills= Physical High Stamina Always being on the move in some way or another Xil has developed quite a large stamina pool, being able to perform several tasks for longer than other people. Heavy Stander Due to him always being quite active, Xil has recieved his fair share of beatings which has strengthened him towards such things, due to this Xil is able to take quite a large amount of damage before going down. Mental Instinctive Deceit Considering Xil's always had a hard time connecting with people, it comes easily to him to lie without a single drop of remorse, making his lies more difficult to spot as he can seem entirely sure of what he says. As long as he thinks it will benefit him, his lies will seem rather natural. Skill-based Champion Trapper As Xil grew up doing a lot of hunting to get by, he has gained quite the proficenct in the art of traps, he's able to craft, set, and spot traps rather easily. Great Survivalist Being always on his own and out in the wild, Xil has develped a great array of survivalist skills, such as finding food, crafting makeshift weapons, or building temporary refuge. |-|History= Childhood Xil has no real memories of his parents or family. The first thing Xil remembers is being alone in a forest in Seygahn at the age of 3 with a basket of food and a note with his name. He managed to make it in his own for a few weeks in the forest until he finally came across a town named Sheii. He was very detached from others as he hardly knew how to talk common or read, that is until a humble family of mixed anthros saw the almost beastly cub and lead him to their house. It took a lot of effort but they managed to get Xil to trust them and actually start interacting with them. As he began to trust them more and more, they were able to teach him new things, speaking and writing common included. In spite of it all, Xil still remained somewhat distant to everyone, never really truly connecting with those around him, often instead crafting all sort of little things. In spite of having lived with this family for about 5 years, Xil was still incredibly independent for such a young cub, though understandable due to the circumstances. Xil was always quite resilient, being able to take a hit easily and get back up as if nothing had happened. Due to his difficulty connecting to people, he decided that he'd become someone people could look up to in order to gain the respect of others, never allowing anyone to see any weakness in him at the best of his ability. Due to never really feeling like he fit in, at the age of 8, Xil left the home of the family that took him in. In search of something he felt that fit him better, he wandered around Seygahn. Luckily, he already had some survivalist skills that only got better as he went on to live on his own. Bounty Hunting During all of his childhood he heard only bad stories about humans, how they had killed anthros and treated them like trash and, since he lived in Seygahn, he didn't get to see that many humans, and when he did they happened to be rather problematic situations. Due to this, Xil developed an intense hatred for humans, as Xil had once witnessed some humans mistreating and harming a kinkajou anthro in a location bordering with Serentia. Xil's blood boiled with rage, being accustomed to hunting, Xil had a thirst for blood in that moment and attacked the humans. Being quite young still, he wasn't strong enough to actually kill any of them. He ended up being harmed in the process as a human slashed his face with a knife, but the shock of Xil's surprise attack was enough to somewhat scare and confuse the humans, giving Xil and the kinkajou enough time to run away. Baon, the kinkajou anthro, took care of Xil's injury as to repay Xil saving him from those humans. He could tell Xil was young but was still shocked upon learning Xil was hardly 11 years old at the time. Commending Xil on his natural fighting skills and strength, Xil felt incredibly proud at that moment as he was praised for his abilities. It was something quite new to him and he loved every second of it. As Xil thought further upon his skills and strength and what he could do, he mainly wanted to get back at humans for all that they had done to anthros, but he knew better than to just go around and attack every human. That is when he was drawn to the concept of "Bounty Hunting." He researched further on it and began to delve into those types of negotiations, learning about the places where bounty hunters hang around and observing them. Some bounty hunters laughed him off as some silly wannabe kid who was in over his head while others simply paid no mind to him as long as he didn't mess with their business. Xil kept training, getting stronger and sharpening his skills as he kept learning about bounty hunting, and he even began sparring with several bounty hunters, who took him for a foolish kid who would serve as a nice punching bag. While in several situations that was the case at the start, Xil kept growing stronger and began raising some eyebrows as he gave a good beating to a few others who sparred with him. Thanks to his determination and hard work, he finally earned enough respect to be recognized as a bounty hunter at the age of 16. As he began working as a bounty hunter, he found it to be more difficult than he expected, which only motivated him more and he kept working as such, getting better at it as time passed. He also began traveling all across Entherstia and exploring new and exciting places which he really liked, often drifting a bit from his objective in order to explore. Xil took a liking to collecting trophies from his bounties, though, he could not keep them all on him and he did not really have a home to store them. That is when he decided to get himself a property, some place somewhat hidden in Seygahn, where he will often retreat after a few bonties to stock up his new trophies and relax for a bit. The door is rather thick and hard to break down, keeping his belongings safe and the only key for it is always around Xil's neck. Scars Face: As mentioned before, this scar was the result of Xil getting slashed in the face by a human when he was defending an anthro from them. Chest: Upon having his bounty hunting career take off, Xil started traveling across Entherstia in search for bounties he thought worthy of him. He came across a bounty, some human involved in some kind of illegal fight ring which he gladly took. After a few months of researching and gethering information he found the residence of his bounty, as he recklessly invaded the property to capture the human he was confronted by an Anthro, a slave of the human who was forced to fight for his life, having been tortured to the point of madness the anthro knew nothing but fighting to the death. In a moment of doubt Xil let his guard down trying to talk down the anthro who viciously took the chance and left Xil quite a reminder of his mistake. In the end Xil was forced to kill the anthro, afterwards making sure that human wouldn't ever harm anyone else. Abdomen: TBD Right Bicep: TBD Left Forearm: This scar is the result of a wild bear beast attacking him when Xil was little, luckly he managed to get away with only that by hitting the bear with a rock right in the snout and stunning it, giving Xil some time to climb on a tree to get away from the bear. |-|Relationships= (Disclaimer: Please note that Xil's opinions on characters are not meant to be critique, they are just rude and judgemental because it is supposed to reflect Xil's personality, Xil is a jerk, your characters are all great so please don't take Xil's opinions to heart!) Mira Taer Xil knows Mira finds him appealing and he quite likes that as he enjoys the attention she gives him plus she is a cat anthro which is pretty close to tigers though not as strong and mighty, sort of like a small cute tiger wanna-be. While it's clear that Mira's interest on him is starting to blow over, Xil finds her a bit more interesting considering she had lost her memories and then made quite a quick miraculous recovery, indicating she has some fight in her in Xil's viewpoint, despite the whole "maiden in distress" scheme. Xil find's Mira's company quite enjoyable. Zoe Acker Xil finds Zoe quite annoying and meddlesome, though to be fair, she is a human, it's only normal for humans to be so annoying, inconsiderate, meddlesome and outright unlikeable. This human, however, can be particularly annoying to Xil to the point he feels like punching something, but well, at least she can own up to her mistakes, sort of. She's also a formidable opponent. Firaas Yet another cute little cat, while she is a decent, nice person as far as Xil is concerned, Firaas doesn't seem all that interested in him so, while her company could be potentially enjoyable it is not something Xil would pursue. Xil appreciates the bond between Firaas and Jack. Jack A decent, nice person as far as Xil is concerned, Jack didn't really leave much of an impression on Xil as while being a nice decent person, Jack doesn't really stand out very much as he isn't even close to being a big strong Tiger like himself. ??? (Oda Leaper) Xil finds this mysterious person intriguing, a clear rival as admitted on their letter left upon taking Mira, Xil thinks they are quite cowardly for not daring to face him and fight but they seem to be quite sneaky and nimble making them still a worthy opponent, they clearly are an anthro, maybe even a cool predator like a tiger, though a tiger wouldn't run away, so its possible they may be some lesser predator. (This is Xil's opinion, not mine.) ??? (Will'O'Wisp Haze) A "Strong Mighty" dragon as everyone always says they are, though in Xil's opinion they are nothing compared to himself and in all honesty this one specifically doesn't seem all that strong and mighty, Wisp while apparently kind, seems meek and weak, not giving much of a good name to his species, Xil does not care for Wisp at all for the moment. Dark Harss Just another human who thinks he can easily manipulate others, Xil lives to take down scum like him. Raole Hetzel Thorzin A rather bland human, doesn't seem like much of a threat but seems to be useful in navigation, despite being seemingly weak and potentially harmless Xil considers it might be better to not take him for granted as pray can often perform incredible feats when backed into a corner. "Sub" An anthro wolf that seems more like what anthro wolves are supposed to be like, he seems like a worthy oponent who won't go down easy plus he seems to be loaded which indicates he either must be good at buisness or quite the skilled theif, if the latter, Xil can't wait to take this human-corrupted anthro to recieve his punishment, it kind of is a shame for such an examplary anthro wolf to be so screwed up by humans. ??? (Liam Jordan) This Human is clearly just the type of human he hates, the human standing in his way when Mira who is part of his group was injured really makes Xil dislike him with a passion, if this group is truly who he was looknig for he will definetly enjoy taking him down and possibly see him get executed in Hidestone, or so Xil hopes at least. Dog Disgraceful. |-|Gallery= Xil Tigris Sketch.png|Awesome original sketch made by Sp3ctr3EX. Xil Tigris Rak's sketch.jpg|Rakgnarok's sketch. Xil 003.png|Rak's Sketch Digitalized and colored. Jaz'XilSketch.jpg|Jaz' interpretation Xil Tigris.jpg|AYFFR's sketch Xil Chibi.png|Awesome chibi Xil made by Pavizi Trivia * While the character idea was mine, Sp3ctr3EX helped write a lot of it upon my request, huge thanks to him for helping me write this awesome character. * Golden Tiger's fur is softer than Orange Tiger's (So obviously, Xil's fur is very soft). * Xil is an Imperial Novemist. Category:Anthros Category:Bounty Hunting Category:Male Category:Masculine